Troubles all the way
by Miko in training
Summary: Somethings wrong with the well whos the new demon? Inuyasha's FATHER? what is going on? Has Inuyasha finally choosen? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**I have to much free time this story just poped in my head so enjoy. I don't own Inuyasha!!!**

**Chapter 1: Trouble with the well**

Everyone was at Kaede's hut recooperating from another battle with Naraku. Inuyasha would have killed him if Hakudoshi hadn't interfeared. In the distance there was a loud BANG! Inuyasha looked out of the hut then back at Kagome with a slightly pale face.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked standing up to look outside.

Kagome looked out the door and saw a beam of light coming from Inuyasha's forest and the Bone Eater's Well. _'NO! Mom! Souta! Gramps! I have to get to them!'_ Kagome ran to the well hoping to some how fix it.

"Kagome! Kagome wait!" Inuyasha yelled chasing after her.

"Inuyasha, I have to see if my family is all right. That's the only way to get back to them." Kagome yelled back.

"What if you can't come back?!"

"Kikyo can look for the shards with you. I never belonged in this era anyway."

"Kagome I don't want Kikyo to look for the shard I want you. Kagome! Wait a minute!"

"I can't stop Inuyasha I have to get to my family!" Kagome jumped in the well but was blasted back out along with another figure.

Inuyasha ran and caught Kagome before she was seriously hurt. After a minute or so the beam of light disappeared. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome as she began to sture in his arms. "Kagome. Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha. "Yeah. I'm all right. What happened?"

"I'm not sure but someone came out of the well with you when you were blasted back out." Inuyasha looked around not seeing anyone but he could smell someone there.

"Come out now or die!" Inuyasha yelled to the woods in the direction of where the figure would have landed. Inuyasha put Kagome down and pulled out Tetsusaiga.

"My, my. It has been a while hasn't it Tetsusaiga." A male's voice said.

"Come out! How do you know my swords name?!" Inuyasha asked.

"I would know my own sword wouldn't you think. The real question is how did you get a hold of Tetsusaiga. The only one that should be able to weild Tetsusaiga besides myself is my son Inuyasha."

"Did you say your son's name is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" The man asked from the shadows.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and this, if I'm not mistaken, is Inuyasha. Your son." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

The man came out of the shadows. There in front of them was a tall man with silver hair and cloths very much like Sesshomaru's but he had a split tail behind him.

"What is you name?" The man asked Inuyasha.

"Just as Kagome said. My name is Inuyasha." Inuyasha said still holding Tetsusaiga out in front of him.

"What is your mothers name." He asked

"What does it matter to you?!" Inuyasha said barring his fangs at him.

"I mearly want to know if her name is Izayoi. If that is her name then you are indead my son Inuyasha." the man explained.

"That was her name what is your's?" Inuyasha asked sheathing his sword.

"I am known as Lord Inutashio. The Great Dog Lord of the Western Lands." Inutashio said to his son.

"So I was right. You are Inuyasha's father." Kagome said happily.

"Yes. How do you know my son?" Inutashio asked Kagome

"I'm his friend." Kagome said blushing.

"I see. I suggest we get out of the clearing. Do you have some place we can stay?" Inutashio asked.

"Yes we can stay at Kaede's house. It's this way." Kagome said walking back in the direction of Kaede's. Inutashio walked up next to Inuyasha as they walked.

"What has happened in the years that I have been gone? How is your mother?" Inutashio asked

"It's a long story. I will explain it tonight. As for mother, I haven't see, smelled or spoken to her in over sixty years. She died when I was still a pup." Inuyasha said looking down to the ground as he spoke. "I'm going to go think." Inuyasha headed in the direction of the God Tree.

Kagome sighed. "Don't take it personally. Inuyasha doesn't like to talk about his mother. I had the honor of seeing what she looked like. She was very beautiful. I see why Inuyasha misses her so much." Kagome said walking a little slower so she could talk to the Lord.

"Would you explain what happened with my son while I was gone." Inutashio asked.

"It really isn't my place to tell you about his life but I will tell you what I know from my own perspective and what I think happened." Kagome said.

"That will suffiece." The lord said.

"Well, I come from another time. The well that you came out of is the same one I use to pass from this world to mine. When I first got here I didn't know anything about this place but I saw the God Tree and thought I could get home from there. When I got there I saw Inuyasha pinned to the tree."

"Why was my son pinned to a tree?" he asked

"I think Inuyasha should tell you that. Anyway, when I was attacked by mistress Centapeed Inuyasha woke up and I freed him from the tree. Sence then we have fought together with a monk, a kitsune, a demon slayer, and her twin tailed neko. Almost all of them have had a run in with an evil demon named Naraku. He wants the Shikon no Tama that was inside my body, but the thing is I accidentlly broke it when I was trying to get it back from a crow demon. So now we are looking for all the shards. The Tetsusaiga has gained a few more attacks sence then as well. After the Tetsusaiga was broken we went to Toutou-sai to get it fixed. It was too heavy after that, so Inuyasha distroyed Ryoukai(sp? That is the dragons name right?) and gained the backlash wave. It also has the red Tetsusaiga that can cut through any barrier and the Adament Barrage."

"A lot has happened sence I left this world. I will talk to my son tonight." the conversation ended after that and they walked in silence till they reached Kaede's hut.

Walking in Sango and Miroku looked up and had to blink a few times to make sure that what they were seeing was real.

"Kagome? Who is this?" Sango asked

"This is Lord Inutashio. Inuyasha's father." Kagome explained

Sango's and Miroku's mouths droped. They stared at the tall Taiyoukai in front of them.

"Your telling us that _**this**_ is Inuyasha's _**father**_! How?" Miroku asked

"What are you implying monk?" Inutashio asked coldly

"I'm not questioning you, I just know for a fact that you were dead so how are you alive and in the flesh. You are flesh, right?" Miroku asked

"I am as alive as you or the demon slayer before me. I came from the well." Inutashio said calmly.

"Okay, well that doesn't explain how you got in the well in the first place." Sango said calmly.

"I am not sure of that myself demon slayer." Inutashio said sitting down at the fire pit.

"Please call me Sango. This is Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. You already met Kagome." Sango said.

"Very well. Sango. Why do you keep a neko youkai with you if you are a demon slayer?" Inutashio asked.

"Kirara and I are a team. We work together to take down bad youkai that only want to distroy lives and homes." Sango explained.

"I see and what of you monk. Why do you travle with demons and a demon slayer?" Inutashio asked Miroku.

"It's Miroku and I travle with them to defeat Naraku and because they are my friends. I would give my life to save even one of them. Just as I know they would do for me." Miroku said.

"I see. What about you Kagome? Why do you come besides to collect the shards. Do you have another reason for coming here?" he asked her.

Kagome looked down at the ground but her eyes could be seen and Inutashio read her loud and clear.

"I see. If you will excuse me I will go and talk to my son now." Inutashio got up and left.

Kagome watched him get up and leave the hut._ 'I wonder if he knowns I love Inuyasha?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

XXAt the God TreeXX

Inuyasha was sitting in the tree thinking about what he said and what had happened when his train of thought was interupted by the smell of his father.

"Inuyasha come down here a moment I would like to speak with you." Inutashio said calmly up the tree.

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha jumped down and looked at his father. After a moment or two of him waiting for his father to speak he became irritated and snapped at him. "You wanted to talk to me so talk or I'm going back up in the tree."

Inutashio looked at his son with a hard stare and then turned and sat down in front of the tree.

"Tell me Inuyasha. Why were you pinned to this tree?" He asked closing his eyes.

"I was after the Shikon no Tama at the time. I.. uh.. fell in love with a woman that guarded it. Her name was Kikyo. Naraku set a trap and pitted us against each other." Inuyasha said slowly. "Kikyo came after me and pinned me to the tree."

"And later this Kagome girl freed you. Interesting, but one thing still bothers me. If you are here then where is Sesshomaru?" Inutashio asked

"Hell if I know! The basturd comes and goes as he pleases." Inuyasha retorted

"That is no way to talk about your brother Inuyasha." Inutashio scolded.

"You didn't have to suffer his beatings as a child. Who do you think took care of me as a pup after mother died. No one wanted a lowly filthy half-breed around them." Inuyasha said angrely.

Inutashio did something unexpected. He slaped Inuyasha. "Never call yourself that ever again Inuyasha. If anyone is discrasful it is Sesshomaru. I told him to take care of you if anything were to happen to your mother. He took you in but he didn't take care of you. He is not fit to rule the Western Lands. I see that now." Inutashio said folding his arms across his chest.

"So anything else you want to talk about or can I go now?" Inuyasha asked as if his father didn't just hit him.

"He really did a number on you didn't he. Well I wanted to know more about this Kikyo woman." Inuyasha told his father from start to finish about Kikyo, Naraku, Kagome, Kaede, and how he met the others. When he was done he looked to his father for his thoughts.

"You have had one hell of an adventure haven't you." Inutashio said putting a loving hand on his sons shoulder.

"Yeah, but..." Inuyasha started.

"What is it?" Inutashio asked

"Father. I have a slight problem." Inuyasha said calmly

"What is it my son?" He asked again.

"I'm in love with two women." Inuyasha said blushing.

"This Kikyo is dead is she not?" Inutashio asked

"Yes and no."

"Explain." Inutashio said in a commanding voice.

Inuyasha explained about how Kikyo came back to life and Kagome being her reincarnation.

"I see. Well I see no problem just a trick on your heart." Inutashio explained

Inuyasha looked at his father strange. "I don't understand."

"You memory is telling you this is the same Kikyo but your heart is confused because its listening to two sides of you head. You love Kagome and you think you love Kikyo. I must say I was the same way." Inutashio said looking at his son.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said

"Sesshomaru. When I meet his mother I didn't know of your mother. Before I knew he was to be born I meet your mother. She was a young girl at the time but I saw something in her that I couldn't take myself away from." Inutashio continued

"What was it?" Inuyasha asked

"A caring for all creatures. Something so rare that you would almost miss it. Did this Kikyo care for what you really were?" Inutashio asked

"No. She didn't. She wanted me to turn human so she didn't have to watch over the Shikon-no-Tama any longer." Inuyasha said sadly

"Then she didn't really love she was just using you. Much like Sesshomaru's mother used me." Inutashio said in a growl.

"I understand now father. Thank you for helping me get my mind streight." Inuyasha said calmly

"You are welcome my son. Now tell me. What did Sesshomaru do to you when he took you in?" Inutashio asked

"He beat me. Called me worthless. Not worthy of our name. I don't even know what my last name is. I only know that I'm worthless and what my mother told me. Not to listen to people that call me half-breed." Inuyasha said with a sad look. "When I was a pup I asked her what was a half breed. That was the first time she cried for me. I will never forget that day." Inuyasha said his face cast down.

"It is alright my son. Now how about we take care of Sesshomaru. No dought that he will get my sent soon." Inutashio said as he stood.

Inuyasha followed his father back to Kaede's hut.

XXelse where in the woodsXX

Lord Sesshomaru stops and his eyes widen. _'It can't be! Father is a live.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Jaken stay here with Rin until I return." Sesshomaru said as he flew off.

"Yes M' Lord." Jaken said as he watched his master disappear in the distance.

**Ok thats it for now.. i know Inuyasha was a little OOC but he will get back to normal... or not i'm not really sure yet... but get ready to see some butt woppen YEH HAH! see ya : )**


	2. Sesshomaru gets punished

**Ok this is the next chapter and I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else in the story**

**Chapter 2: Sesshomaru is punished : D**

The next morning Inuyasha went out and got some fish for breakfast. When he came back his father was gone.

"Kagome do you know where my Father went?" Inuyasha asked

"He said something about going out and training with Sounga." Kagome said as she put rice into bowls.

"I'll go find him." Inuyasha said as he turned to leave.

"Tell him breakfast is ready. He must be hungrey." Kagome said

"I will." Inuyasha left in search of his father.

He found him a few feet in to the woods. He was training with a few trees. (meaning he was distroying the forest like Inuyasha does when he's frustraited.) Inuyasha watched his father train for a few minutes.

"I know you are there Inuyasha. I have a question for you." Inutashio said sheathing Sounga.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked coming out of the shadows.

"Do you know of the Inu-Youkai Mating rituals?" Inutashio asked

Inuyasha blushed at this question but answered him. "No I don't. Sesshomaru said I wouldn't need to know that sence no one would Mate with a half-breed." Inuyasha said sadly.

"Do you believe his words?" Inutashio asked his son

"No, I don't but I knew he wouldn't tell me. So I didn't bother to find out." Inuyasha said

"Then I will tell you." Inutashio sat down and motioned for his son to sit next to him.

"Alright. One more question before I begin." Inutashio said "What is that rosary around your neck?"

"It allows Kagome to 'sit' me if I'm being a jerk or when ever she's mad at me." Inuyasha said pulling at it.

"Ok, Well the Inu-Youkai mating ritual is kind of like chasing prey. You find a female you like and care about and you chase her. Literaly and figuratively." Inutashio began.

Inuyasha just had a look of confusion on his face.

"Okay I'll explain. You woo the girl with presents and affection. Then when you have told her how you feel, you do a chase. To prove you can take care of her and provide for her by showing her your strength and skills. Then when you catch her you mate and mark her by bitting her where her neck and shoulder meet. Does that explain everything?"

"Almost." Inuyasha said as he thought about what his father had told him.

"Do you have a question?" Inutashio asked

"Uh... sort of. You see I have already showed Kagome my strength and skills. I have saved her from danger more times then I can count. So, how is proving my strength in a chase going to prove anything to her?" Inuyasha asked

"I see your point. Well then just go backwards. Now all you have to do is woo her and then mate and mark her as yours." Inutashio said proudly.

"There's another problem." Inuyasha said with an angry look.

"Oh and what problem is that?" Inutashio said.

"Koga. A wolf demon. He's chasing Kagome when he's already promised to someone else." Inuyasha yelled angrely.

"If he is promised to another then he can't chase someone else. Kagome is open game." Inutashio said with a smile.

A grin came to Inuyasha's face. "You don't say. Wait till I see the look on that mangy wolfs face when I tell him he can't chase Kagome any more." Inuyasha laughed.

"Now, how is breakfast coming?" Inutashio said calmly getting up

"Huh? Oh breakfast. It's ready." Inuyasha said getting up and walking with his father.

"Good. We're going to need our strength." Inutashio said in all seriousness.

"Why is that Father?" Inuyasha asked then a sent caught his nose. "Sesshomaru." Inuyasha seathed.

The lord nodded his head as they walked to the hut.

After breakfast Inuyasha and Inutashio went out and away from the village. Telling everyone to stay in their houses no matter what.

"You are ready my son. I know you can fight him and win." Inutashio said to his son.

"Thank you father." Inuyasha said with his head held high.

They reached a clearing and not a moment later Sesshomaru was standing infront of them.

"Sesshomaru." Inutashio said coldly.

"Father." Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice.

"You have not changed one bit. Still as arrogant and self wanting as ever."

"Why? Why did you give Tetsusagia to this worthless half-breed?" Sesshomaru yelled at his father.

In the blink of an eye Inutashio was infront of Sesshomaru glaring him down. Sesshomaru didn't so much as flinch.

"You will never speak of your brother as such again. Am I understood."

Sesshomaru glared at him with cold hatred in his eyes.

Inuyasha stayed quite and still. Observing what was going to happen next.

Inutashio stood up and backed away from Sesshomaru and unshethed Sounga.

Inuyasha followed his father as did Sesshomaru. Instead of pulling out Tokijin he took out Tensaiga.

Inutashio stood still waiting for his sons first move.

Sesshomaru ran at his father and half-brother. Inuyasha stood ferm waiting for the right moment to move. His father stood calm and cool. As Sesshomaru was about to strike Inutashio moved behind him and hit him the the hilt of his sword.

"You are pathetic. I will not fight you. Inuyasha. You may punish your brother. He is no longer the Taiyoukai." Inutashio said as he shethed Sounga. "You defeat your brother you will become the new Taiyoukai." Inutashio said as he stood on the side lines.

"Fine with me. You ready to die Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled at his brother.

"This Sesshomaru will not fall to the hands of a lowly half-breed." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"That's what you think." He seathed.

"No. I know it to be so!" Sesshoamru charged at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha waited for the right moment then dodged Sesshomaru and triped him by pulling his sword under Sesshomarus feet. Inuyasha moved so fast Sesshomaru didn't have time to react.

Sesshomaru landed on his face. He quickly got up and attacked with Tensaiga. He struck at Inuyasha but missed. A giant almost full black hole to the underworld appeared where he struck.

Inutashio was surprised to see how big it was but still kept a steight face. He turned back to his two son's fighting.

Inuyasha dodged and watched Sesshomaru's every move. He dodged and finally he got away and took his shot when Sesshoamru was vulnerable. Inuyasha released his Adament Barrage.

Sesshomaru was struck directly. His armer was distroyed and the spears cut through his body. He was still alive, he was mearly stuck to a tree with adament sticking out of him.

Inutashio was shocked. Kagome had told him that the Tetsusaiga had some more attacks. He just didn't expect it to have so much power.

Inuyasha walked up to him slowly. His sword over his shoulder. (drool)

"Do you surrender Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked in a stern voice.

Sesshomaru glared at him then lost conciseness.

Inutashio walked over to his two sons. "Let us take the adament out of him. You have won and no one can take these out. As family we have to do it." Inutashio said pulling an Adament out of his eldest son.

Inuyasha nodded and pulled the Adaments out of his half-brother. When they were done they left him in the clearing and headed back to the hut.

"Well done my son. You have made me very proud this day." Inutashio said as they walked to the hut.

"Thank you father." Inuyasha said with pride.

They reached Kaede's hut and Kagome nearly toppled Inuyasha over when she ran out to him. "Thank the gods you are alright." Kagome said as tears built in her eyes.

"Kagome.. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Inuyasha tried to reasure her.

"Inuyasha. You just went up against your brother and you had me worried sick." Kagome said as a tear ran down her face.

Normally Inuyasha would retort back but he saw the worry in her eyes and thought better of it. "I'm alright Kagome. It's alright." Inuyasha cooed in her ear. (a/n: i know ooc but oh well, its my story hehe)

They walked back inside after Kagome calmed down. They celebrated Inuyasha's victory with a rich feast. Afterward Inuyasha left to go think for a little while.

Inutashio followed with Kagome right behind him.

Inuyasha went to the god tree. Who he found there made him slightly angrey.

"Kikyo. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. Anger evident in his voice.

"Inuyasha. I wanted to speak with you." Kikyo said walking up to him.

"What about." Inuyasha asked in a warning kind of tone. Inutashio and Kagome hid behind a few trees, they could hear and see everything that was happening.

"Inuyasha. Why did you become the new Taiyoukai?" Kikyo asked stoping a few feet infront of him.

Kagome was shocked but didn't say anything.

"I am what I am Kikyo and I am will not change for anyone. No even you." Inuyasha seathed.

"Do you love that copy more then the original?" Kikyo asked hatred in her voice.

"Let me tell you something Kikyo. Her name is Kagome. Got that Ka-Go-Me. She is not your reincarnation because she is nothing like you. I stopped loving you Kikyo when you died Fifty years ago and when you pinned me to that tree." Inuyasha yelled at her.

"You didn't answer my question Inuyasha. Do you love _her_?" Kikyo asked with even more hatred in her voice.

"With all my heart." Inuyasha said sincerly.

"It's a shame the feeling isn't mutual. Isn't it." Kikyo said with a laugh.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as the pain welded up in his heart at that thought.

"That's not true." A female voice said behind them.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said in a shocked voice as he turned to face her.

"I love you too Inuyasha. I have sence I saw you pinned to the tree." Kagome admitted.

"She lies to you Inuyasha. Can you not see through her tricks?" Kikyo asked

"The only tricks that were ever played on me were from you Kikyo. Using me so you can be free." Inuyasha yelled at the clay pot.

"You are a fool Inuyasha. You always were and always will be. To prove it to you I will kill my reincarnation." Kikyo said as she notched an arrow on her bow and aimed it at Kagome. "Good bye, Kagome!" Kikyo yelled as the arrow went tord Kagome.

Kagome was frozen to her spot in fear. Suddenly everything was a blur. She was moving. By who though? Kagome wondered.

She looked up to see Inuyasha holding her. The arrow in the tree that was behind her and Inutashio running beside them.

They didn't stop till they were closer to the village. Inuyasha put Kagome down but didn't let go of her.

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked with worry in his voice.

"I'm fine. Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she rested her head on his chest.

Inutashio nodded his head and headed back to the hut. Inuyasha watched his fathers retreating form then turned all his attention to Kagome.

"Kagome. Back there you said you love me and so I want to tell you some thing that my father told me about. It's more of a question really but I have to explain it before I ask it ok." Inuyasha said calmly.

Kagome nodded her head and they sat down where they were and Inuyasha took a deep breath. "I know in your era its done differently but with Inu-hanyous and youkais its kind of simple and different at the same time." Inuyasha began.

Kagome nodded her head and waited for Inuyasha to continue.

"Spring is in a week or two and uh... it would be mating season and with Inu-youkais and hanyous we have a ritual that we do. When we find a mate that we want for life we woo and then give chase. Kind of like that tag game you showed Shippo but the resault would be we would... uh... mate and I would bite you here." Inuyasha said blushing and pointing to the spot where her neck and shoulder join.

Kagome blushed and nodded her head in understanding.

"So what I'm asking you Kagome is will you let me do the ritual with you? Will you be my Mate?" Inuyasha asked taking her hand and looking at her with loving eyes.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head before saying happily "Of couse Inuyasha. Thou I bet my mother would want us to have a wedding in my world just so she can make it known that no one can have me there but you." Kagome said happily leaning into him and closing her eyes.

"Thank you Kagome." Inuyasha said with a smile.

They fell asleep like that never knowing what the wind would bring tomorrow.

**hehe thats as much of a hint as you all get hehe i know im a little stinker lol tell me what you all think please by pushing that little go botton at the bottom and telling me what you all think thank you : )**


	3. Surprizes

**I don't own Inuyasha... so dont sue me!**

**Chapter 3: Surprises.**

Inuyasha was the first awaken. He could feel something on his chest. He looked down to see his love asleep on him. He smiled warmly to himself.

Kagome stered as she felt something under her move. She slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with the one man she loves. She smiled up at him as he smiled back.

"Good morning Kagome. Did you sleep well?" Inuyasha asked in a kind voice.

"Yes, did you?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Yes." Inuyasha said nuzzling into her hair.

"I was wondering when you two were going to wake up." Inutashio said as he steped out from behind a tree near them.

"Good morning father." Inuyasha said calmly helping Kagome up off the ground.

"Good morning son. Kagome." Inutashio said calmly.

"Good morning sir." Kagome said nicely.

"Why does it smell like filthy wolf around here?" Inutashio asked

"Inuyasha I sence two jewel shards coming up fast." Kagome said quickly

"Koga. Kagome, go hide behind my father." Inuyasha said sternly.

"But.." Kagome started.

"NOW!" Inuyasha somewhat yelled. "Koga isn't coming anywhere near you." Inuyasha explained.

"Alright." Kagome ran behind a tree right behind Inutashio.

A small tornado came into the clearing and stoped. Revieling Koga the leader of the wolf demon tribe.

"Hey Mutt face where's my woman I can smell her all over you." Koga said a little pissed

"She's not your woman! Now get out of my face and leave Kagome alone." Inuyasha said angrely.

"I have a right to know where my future mate is now where is she?!" Koga yelled at him.

"She's not your MATE!" Inuyasha said attacking Koga.

"I clamed her as mine Mutt face. You had better not have done anything to her! If you did I will kill you." Koga said dodging Inuyasha's attack.

"You didn't clame her! You already have a future mate and it isn't Kagome!" Inuyasha said hitting Koga in the face.

"You lieing Mutt! I only have one future mate and it is Kagome!" Koga yelled.

"NO SHE'S NOT! SHE'S MINE!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he took out Tetsusaiga.

"KAGOME WOULD NEVER CHOOSE A FILTHY HALF BREED LIKE YOU!" Koga yelled pulling out his katana.

"ENOUGH!!!" Kagome yelled steping out from behind her tree.

Koga and Inuyasha stopped what they were doing and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome. There you are. This Mutt was trying to keep you from me my.." Kagome slaped Koga across the face.

"Lets get something streight Koga. I never agreed to be your mate. You assumed I agreed. I don't love you and you already have a mate-to-be! Inuyasha is much better then you. He isn't filthy either. I love Inuyasha and there's nothing you can do to change that. You got me. Now leave me the hell ALONE! YOU NO GOOD DOUBLE CROSSING, LIEING, FUCKING, PERVERTED, EGO-TISTICAL JERK! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Kagome yelled scaring not only Koga but Inuyasha and Inutashio(though he didn't show it) as well.

"But Kagome!" Koga tried.

"NO! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT OR I WILL HAVE INUYASHA KILL YOU! HE ALREADY TOOK DOWN HIS BROTHER SO HE SHOULD HAVE NO TROUBLE TAKING YOU DOWN AS WELL!" Kagome said as she turned to Inuyasha. "And one more thing Koga." Kagome said turning back to him.

"What is it Kagome?" Koga asked with a little bit of hope in his eyes.

"I want your jewel shards!" Kagome said holding out her hand for them.

"But Kagome..." Koga said

"No buts. I want them now!" Kagome said sternly.

Koga took the shards out and handed them to Kagome.

"Thank you. Now leave." Kagome said coldly.

Koga took off with his tail between his legs. Never to be seen from again, hopefully.

Kagome turned to see a somewhat scared Inuyasha and a nervious Inutashio. "Lets go home ok Inuyasha. I want to tell my mother about what we talked about." Kagome said in a sweet voice.

Inuyasha and Inutashio relaxed and nodded. Kagome started walking to the well, Inutashio quickly grabed Inuyasha by the back of his robe and pulled him back.

"Inuyasha, are you sure you want this one?" Inutashio asked

"I love Kagome, father. I know she is the right one for me." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Alright. You have my blessing." Inutashio said calmly.

"Thank you father. We will be back in a little while." Inuyasha said before running off after Kagome.

Kagome and Inuyasha made it to Kagomes time but sadly no ones there. Kagome found a note that says they would be back later.

"Looks like we have the place to ourselves." Kagome says sitting down on the couch.

"Why don't you si- uh, have a seat next to me Inuyasha." Kagome said saving him from going into the ground by accident.

He smiled at the save and sat next to her wrapping his arm around her. They were about to lean in for a kiss when the door opened.

"Oh, Kagome. Your back and you brought Inuyasha with you this time. Nice to see you again Inuyasha." Kagomes mom said before walking into the kitchen.

"Demon! Release my granddaughter!" Kagome's grandfather said throwing a suitra at him.

"I've told you before that those things don't work on me!" Inuyasha said angrely.

"Hi Inuyasha. What have you been up to lately? Has Kagome been good? Tell me how bad she messes up there." Souta said quickly as he sat down next to him.

"Uh, Not right now. Maybe later and Kagome doesn't screw up that much anymore." Inuyasha said smiling at her.

"Oh, Inuyasha and Kagome, Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S.. AH!!! MOM! KAGOME'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Souta yelled running away from an angrey Kagome.

Inuyasha grabed her as she ran by. "Calm down Kagome we came here to tell them all something and get supplies?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

"Your right Inuyasha. I almost forgot." Kagome said sitting down in his lap.

"What is it Kagome?" her mother asked sitting in the livingroom with Souta and her father (Kag's grandfather).

"Well, a lot has happened actually. You see after our last incounter with Naraku. He got away again and we went back to Kaede's. Well, the well started acting up and someone came out of the well. Come to find out it was Inuyasha's father who had died a few hundred years ago. Anyways his name is Lord Inutashio and he and Inuyasha went up against Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha won and now is the new Tiayoukai. That's not even the best part." Kagome took a deap breath but Inuyasha finished the explaination.

"I asked Kagome if she would be my mate." Inuyasha said quickly.

Everyone was happy except for Kagome's grandfather. Who glared at the couple. "And what did you answer Kagome?" He asked as calmly as possible.

Inuyasha could tell he wasn't happy about this. So he held her a little tighter and hid behind her.

"I said yes. What else would I say?" Kagome said with a smile.

Her grandfather glared. "What about that Hojo Boy? He is kind and he can take care of you here." Her grandfather proceeded.

"He's boring and we have nothing in common. Besides, Inuyasha always protects me." Kagome said with a smile.

"That's not the point. He is a demon and you are the granddaughter of a great prest. I forbid you from mating with this demon!" Her grandfather said angrely standing up.

"You can't do that! I love Inuyasha! You can't keep me from him!" Kagome protested.

Her grandfather grabed her hand and pulled her away from Inuyasha. "What I say in this house goes! You are not to go anywhere near Inuyasha! Am I understood!?" Her yelled at her.

"No! You can't do that!" Kagome said tryingpulling away from him. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha had been struck dumb as Kagome was pulled from him. Once he hurd her yell for him he snaped out of his stuper and ran for her. He ripped her from her grandfather and held her.

"You will release my granddaughter you filthy Half-breed abominastion!" Her grandfather pulled out not his sutras but a friend of his. "Take this!" He thrue them at him and burned him. Kagome was pulled from him and pushed into the basement and locked down there.

Inuyasha got the sutras off and looked for Kagome. "Where is she?" Inuyasha asked

"Some where she is safe from ruining her life with you!" Her grandfather said taking out more of the sutras. "Now do I have to kill you or are you going to leave and never return?" Her grandfather seathed.

Inuyasha growled at him but reluctantly left vowing to himself to return for Kagome.

**Not the turnout you all expected was it?! hehe the next one will be up soon : ) tell me what you all think!!!**


	4. Going Back For Kagome!

**K here's the next chapter.. i dont own Inuyasha so dont sue me!!**

**Chapter 4: Going Back for Kagome!**

Inuyasha went back through the well and down to Kaede's. He bardged into the hut starteling everyone.

"Inuyasha? Where's Kagome?" Sango asked

"Her grandfather hid her from me! I couldn't even smell where she was in the house!" Inuyasha said gridding his teeth and holding back a growl.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha." Inutashio said calmly. "We will go after her. It is not right to lock ones family away from the one they love." Inutashio said still calmly but you could see the anger in his eyes.

"Alright. What's the plan?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're thinking things through? Are you the real Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

Inuyasha hit Miroku on the head for even thinking he was an imposter.

"Yes it's me you twit. This is Kagome's family. I'm not going to distroy their home just to get Kagome back!" Inuyasha said angrely.

"Sence your friends don't seem to be able to go through the well we will have to do this alone. Come, I will tell you the plan on the way." Inutashio said as he ran out the hut.

Inuyasha followed him and they went down the well. As they came out on the other side they stayed in the well and discussed the plan.

XinsideX

"Grandfather you can't do this to me!" Kagome said as she pounded on the basement door.

"You are not going anywhere till I seal that well up for good!" He shouted at her.

"Father please. She loves him. Let them be together." Kagome's mother pleaded.

"No. My granddaughter is not marring a demon of any kind!" He yelled.

"Inuyasha is cool gramps just let them be together." Souta said to his grandfather while trying to unlock the basement door with out looking suspecious.

"No! No demon is coming into this house! Not another word about it or I will lock you all down in the basement!" he yelled as he took Souta by the arm and draged him upstairs.

Souta was forced into his room and was locked in. His mother was also locked into her own room. Meanwhile Kagome was still trying to break the door down or make as much noise as possible so Inuyasha would know where she was.

Her grandfather on the other hand was prepairing sutras for when Inuyasha would return.

Xin the well houseX

"You understand the plan then Inuyasha?" Inutashio asked as he walked tords the doors.

"Yes father." Inuyasha said getting ready.

Inutashio opened the door just enough for Inuyasha to run out and not be seen.

Meanwhile Inutashio walked out slowly and approched the shrine. Kagomes grandfather walked out of the temple with sutras in hand.

XWith InuyashaX

Inuyasha headed to the back of the house. He jumped up to Souta's room and quitely opened the window.

Souta stired as he heard someone come into his room. He turned around to see Inuyasha coming in his window.

"Inuyasha. Kagome's locked in the basement and Grandfather locked me in here. He's changed Inuyasha. I'm afraid that he may hurt someone." Souta said getting out of bed and heading over to his hero.

"It's alright kid. I'll get you out of here and then we can save Kagome." Inuyasha said as they headed over to the door.

"You save Kagome and I'll get her pack ready. I suggest that you two stay away for a little while. Grandfather isn't going to be happy with this so I think it would be safer if you two didnt come back for quite a while." Souta said as Inuyasha broke down the door.

"Alright. What happened to your mother?" Inuyasha asked. He knew if he didn't rescue Kagome's Mother he would have an angrey Kagome later.

"She's in her room. Also locked in." Souta said as they headed downstairs.

"Alright. Let's get her out then all three of us can save Kagome."

They ran to Ms. Higurashi's room. Inuyasha broke down the door. Ms. H looked in surprise as Inuyasha and Souta came through her now broken door.

"Inuyasha! Please, I want you to take Souta with you and Kagome. It would be safer there then here even with all the demons in your era." Ms. H said hurriedly.

"Alright. Kid go get dressed grab a few things and Ms. Higurashi if you could pack Kagome's bag that would be helpful." Inuyasha instructed as he ran to save Kagome.

XoutsideX

Inutashio stood a few feet infront of Kagome's grandfather. He had suitras in his hands and looked ready for action.

"You will leave this place demon. You and your kind are not welcome here." He said in a sturn voice.

"I will leave soon. It is people like you that give demons a bad name. I have never harmed you and yet you hate me. Why?" Inutashio asked in a monotone voice much like Sesshomarus.

"You are pure evil and in this holy place you are powerless. The spawn of sine will not win in this holy place." Grandfather said. (I'm just calling him grandfather)

"You were raised believing that all demons are the spawn of sine? Then you are narrow minded and will never learn. People like you are the reason my mate died protecting my son Inuyasha." He said angrily unsheathing Sounga.

"The people that killed her had every right to for she bore the child of sine. He was never ment to be. So as soon as you are dead I will kill your spawn as well." Grandfather said as he pulled out a suitra and started chanting.

Inutashio was to quick he ran up to the old man and distroyed the suitras before he was done chanting.

"You are a fool. Kagome is a smart girl. She knows the truth. Demon's, Hanyou's and Human's are all the same. One is not better then the other and we were all put on this planet for a purpose. I will let you live but know that you have lost all the respect your granddaughter had for you." Inutashio said as Grandfather fell to his knees after Inutashio hit him in the back of his head with the hilt of Sounga.

XInsideX

Inuyasha ran to the basement door where Kagome was still pounding.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Inuyasha asked as he put his head to the door.

"Inuyasha? Get me out of here. Please!" Kagome said.

"Stand away from the door!" Inuyasha said quickly.

Kagome quickly got up and away from the door. Inuyasha ramed into the door ripping it from its hinges. As the dust cleared Inuyasha could see Kagome covering her face and coufing the dust away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said running to her.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome lept into his embrace and held him tightly. "I was so afraid I would never see you again." she said crying.

"It's ok Kagome. I'm here now and I'm taking you and Souta back. My father is outside fighting your grandfather as we speak." Inuyasha said rubbing her hair so calm her down.

They walked out of the basement and into the kitchen where Kagomes mother was waiting with a fully packed backpack. "Take care of them for me won't you Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Of course. Where's Souta?"

"He's waiting at the front door. Go quickly." Kagome's mother said before handing Kagome the backpack. "I packed a lot of food in there for all of you. Take care and be safe." she gave her daughter a hug.

Kagome and Inuyasha ran to the front door where Souta was waiting. As they reached him they saw Lord Inutashio looking down at the young boy.

"Inuyasha, is the boy coming as well?" Inutashio asked.

"Yes. His mother asked me to bring him." Inuyasha said.

He nodded and they all ran out the door back to the well. Kagome saw her grandfather on the ground slowly getting up off the ground. She looked at him sadly. She knew it was wrong of him and that he was just trying to protect her but he had to let her make her own decisions.

Grandfather looked up just in time to see the sad look on Kagome's face and took the look the wrong way. He grabbed a suitra and through it at Inuyasha. It hit him and he screamed in pain. Souta was inside the well house followed by Inutashio when Inuyasha screamed. He quickly turned and ran to his son.

Kagome was shocked as well but it didnt burn it was just enough so she had to release Inuyasha's hand as he screamed in pain.

Kagome thougth quickly and used heer miko powers to remove the suitra with out hurting Inuyasha. Inutashio grabed his son and Kagome ran after them.

Grandfather was confused. He watched as his granddaughter followed the demons to the well house.

Just before Kagome walked into the well house for posible the last time she looked back at her grandfather once more. As their eyes met Kagome shoke her head slowly. Like she was disapointed in her gradfather. Quickly she went in and shut the door.

Inside the well house Souta was sitting on the lip of the well waiting for them. Kagome grabed her bag and then Souta's hand as they jumped into the well. Inutashio and an unconcious Inuyasha behind them.

Kagome helped Souta out of the well and quickly followed as Inutashio jumped out with Inuyasha.

They ran down to Kaede's hut and nearly took the hanging door down as they came through.

Souta was out of breath and Kagome was attacked by Sango before she could get her breath back.

"I don't think the young miko can breath Slayer." Inutashio said putting his son down on a mat.

"What happend to Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Kagome went over to Inuyasha when she hurd Miroku's question. She quickly examined him like Kaede had taught her through all the time she was there.

Letting out a sigh of relief Kagome looked up at her friends. "He's fine. My grandfathers suitra just shocked him so bad that he just passed out. He should wake up soon."

Everyone calmed down as Inuyasha made a small noise that sounded like a mumbled name but only Inutashio knew what his son had said. 'Kagome.' _'He really loves this human girl from another time. From what I have seen of this girl she is strong willed and caring. Just like Isayoi. But this girl has a very high spirital power, with her and my son combined nothing can stop them.'_ he thought to himself.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to see Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, Sango and Kagome looking over him.

"Inuyasha your alright." Kagome said with a happy smile.

"Feh. Of course I'm alright. A little suitra can't hurt me that badly." Inuyasha said sitting up, but quickly regretting it as pain shot through his body.

"Inuyasha! You shouldn't move so quickly. Your muscles are still in shock. Rest a little longer. I'll make Ramen for dinner ok." Kagome said with a smile.

He smiled back at her and layed back down.

Later that night while everyone was a sleep Inutashio called his son to talk with him.

"Yes father?" Inuyasha asked walking up to him.

"She is just like your mother." He said calmly standing under the god tree.

"Yes, in a few ways she is, but shes also different in ways to." Inuyasha said looking back in the direction of the hut.

"Tell me Inuyasha." He looked to his son. "How did Izayoi die?" He had a sad face.

"She was attacked by the villagers when i was young. She told me to run, when i refused to leave her she slapped me and told me to run. So reluctently i had to leave her. When I came back the next day. I found her dead. Her body was badly burned. I took her body and barried her near a pond in the west. I will show you if you would like." Inuyasha said with sadness in his voice.

"I would like to see where she rests, thank you my son. We will leave tomorrow if that is alright with your friends and mate-to-be."

"I'm sure they are dieing to get going. Come on. Kagome will get worried if we stay out to late. She always does and then she gets herself into trouble." Inuyasha said heading back to the hut with his father right behind him.

**thats it for now.. the next chapter will be up soon.. and if anyone reads my other stories.. im having a bad case of writers block so im sorry for the wait.**


End file.
